Nate/Gallery
Season 1 The Inconveniencing S1e5 thompson with no shirt.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 wendy's friends 1.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 thompson 02.png S1e5 open sign.png S1e5 closed sign.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 kitty litter.png S1e5 mints.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 thompson ice.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 nate step.PNG S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 Wendy says yeah kinda.png S1e5 status update.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 person disappearing.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 screaming.PNG S1e5 nate scared.PNG S1e5 lee without hat.PNG S1e5 the ghost behind nate.jpg S1e5 ghost closed the door.jpg S1e5 ghost lifting up nate.jpg S1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5 nate walk.png S1e5 lee and nate.png S1e5 kiddies.png S1e5 deadpan stare.png S1e5 happy dorks.png Double Dipper S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 lee and nate.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_pacifica_solo.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png S1e7 trio stunned.png S1e7 now's the time.png S1e7 dance partners.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e8 back in town.png S1e8 Pioneer Day Getting Started.jpg The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 covering ears.PNG Boss Mabel S1e13_Hackey_sack.PNG S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png Gideon Rises S1e20 nate.png S1e20 Goodbye.PNG Shorts TV Shorts 2 Short15 Lee and Nate in police uniforms.PNG Short15 teens take car.png Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie Short16 hey suckers.png Short16 indignant teenagers.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 teens incoming.png S2e1 lee lookin high.png S2e1 dancing teens.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6 trigger at alley.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 vandal kids.png S2e7 dumb teenagers.png S2e7 high five.png S2e7 aw mcgucket.png The Love God S2E9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 balloon cloud.png S2e9 lick that sponge.PNG S2e9 ohhh.PNG S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Wendy looks confused.png S2e9 Mabel's crazy eyes.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 nice use of Thompson.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.PNG S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 no longer fun.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Thompson sneaking a chip.png S2e9 Tambers.png S2e9 don't call me Tambers.png S2e9 classic Tambers.png S2e9 Wendy rallies the gang.png S2e9 rock on Wendy.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Dipper's kinda mean.png S2e9 innocent Dipper face.png S2e9 Nate not amused.png S2e9 not so perfect plan.png S2e9 hopeful face.png S2e9 Mabel's happiness chart 1.png S2e9 bad news.png S2e9 Lee gets upset.png S2e9 Nate upset.png S2e9 bro fight begins.png S2e9 pointing fingers.png S2e9 Gibbs slap.png S2e9 Dipper tries to help.png S2e9 the moment passed.png S2e9 Nate and Lee fighting.png S2e9 three angry teens.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 storming out.png S2e9 not the mailbox.png S2e9 Nate hurt his hand.png The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 at the store.jpg S2e14 old man and teens.jpg S2e14 security.jpg S2e14 Blubs says hello.jpg S2e14 shock.jpg S2e14 stan point.png S2e14 old man mugucket.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 Bill's next pawn 23.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries